Mischievous creatures
by Blazeraptor54
Summary: "What can I say, I'm not actually fond of humans, I find them tasteless." A blonde haired teen said as he overlooked a group of ghouls heading towards him. He sighed, taking out a sword wrapped up inside holy seals, and overlooked the massive horde of monsters. slowly he walked towards them, he slowly closed his eyes. "I do love the souls of monsters more however!" He shouted.
1. Chapter 1

A hooded figure walked along the snow, his entire body covered by a dark brown cloak. All around him was a blanket of white, he kept his head low. To his right side was a small sword tied into an obi around the cloak with it's edge up.

The person also had a sword inside of it's scabbard on their back, it was wrapped up in chains, and various holy seals. He also had a small bow tied around his left shoulder, but with no quiver. The bow had very written seals on it, for a purpose unknown.

The person raised their head, revealing two almost glowing blue eyes, bright as the sky above him. His hot breath made the air present, clouding them slightly as he continued up the mountain covered in snow.

His facial features covered by a cloth, given the cold, he needed all the warmth he could get.

The only skin present was his eye sockets, and his eyes, nothing else was revealed about him. Slowly he ascended the mountain, coming to a large forest. He lowered his hood down, revealing blonde spiky hair.

Removing the the thin cloth around his face revealed a handsome man, maybe in his late teens. He had lean facial features, not very well rounded, and had tape across his nose. Reaching around his side, he grabbed the small bow, which soon expanded into a rather large compound bow.

It had a faint blue glow as it did this, forming a circle of light where the arrow should be placed. The strings began a faint hum, glowing a lighter blue color. His eyes remained poise at the top of the ascending forest, and he felt the earth quake under something.

"Come upon me, let us begin this final duel...demon." The man murmured as he pulled the bowstring back.

The bow's energy began to bleed off, forming an arrow made up of pure light blue color, and energy. It hummed, a soft tune, a very strange thing for a magical arrow. The shaking of the ground became more, and more present.

The sudden haze of a small blizzard filled the area, the man kept his eyes peeled on the spot he knew whatever demon was coming would arrive in.

" **So, you've come, as much as I didn't wish you to. Pray tell me, why do you continue this quest, have I not left your world alone for many centuries?"** The loud grumble of a giant being came into the clearing.

"You killed my father, I've come to face you down! I've proven myself against your guardians at the base of the mountain monster, you're not making me turn back now. Not after all I've done to continue this path, you'll torment my family no longer demon!" The man screamed as he watched the snow slowly give way.

In his vision a woman stood, a slight glow about her features. She was not human, evident by her fox like ears, and her nine tail wrapped around her body. It was like a makeshift coat of fur, she had beautiful blue eyes, like that of an ocean. Her pupils were slitted, like that of a fox or snake, and she kept them focused on the man in front of her.

She had no evident weapon on her, save the nine black balls consumed by fire to her back, which eerily glowed with crimson. They moved unnaturally as well, not swaying with the wind, and not giving way to the wet snow.

"May I know your name then foolish one, not many back down from nine tailed foxes, even fewer live. Maybe it's your lucky day?" The woman asked his name while, mockingly, giving him his odds of survival.

"I am Namikaze Minato, son of Namikaze Hamura, the injured scientist you killed!" The woman scoffed, remembering the man, and looked at his son.

"Oh, you are his son? I must inform you that the road you have taken to justice is marred in lies, if you would have listened to reason, you may have seen it, now we stand here...at the edge of the world, near it's tallest mountains. What will you do now?" She asked as she tails unfolded, the black balls lighted with red flame came to her front, she had the menacing look a true demon.

"Simple, tonight, I uncover the truth. One way." The man aimed his arrow. "Or, another!"

The woman dashed as the arrow flew, a one of her magical orbs heading towards the arrow, just right as they touched a glow emanated from the two objects, and finally a massive explosion occurred.

A signal of a soon to be titanic battle!

* * *

On the roofs of a massive city a teen sat down in a crossed legged position, he opened his eyes which glowed blood red, and his spiky blonde hair swayed in the wind. He had three unique things about his face.

It was round, almost like tomato, and he had very plump cheeks. The cheeks on both sides had three long whisker marks, which gave him away as not being human. Finally, the strange marking of a fire symbol on his forehead.

The city itself had a large clock tower, which had the name of _Big Ben_ , and it overlooked a very large bridge. The flag of Britain flew over the clock tower, and the blonde stoop as he slowly stepped towards the edge of the building.

He smelled the air, taking in it's scents, his eyes never dulling in their red color.

" _So...this is The United Kingdom, the base of the world's largest empire in the past? How could I believe such a thing, I've been around long enough to know better, and saw it almost fall just seventy years ago...hmm."_ The blonde pondered as he took a long brown cloak off of him.

He wore a stunning attire, it was that of a long sleeve black shirt, which had a hoodie tied around it by the arms. The teen wore a pair of black cargo pants, on his back was a sword bounded by seals of a holy nature.

On his left hand was a glove, it was black in color, showing nothing of that hand.

Slowly he leaned forward, a single red tail forming behind him as he leaned to the tips of his toes. Time seemed to almost slow down for the instant his feet slipped into the air. The rush of it soon blasted his hair backwards as he fell from the large building.

" _A hunt is beginning, and I'm all for some fresh blood tonight."_ He smirked, revealing a two large canines poking through his lips. "After all...what better blood then spill the ground then that of the wicked?"

He landed on the ground, slowing his descent somehow, and ended up retracting his tail. His smirk only grew wider as he slowly entered the crowd, putting black sunglasses over his eyes. All he could think of was his meal plans, and found that London, for all her glory had the most bountiful feast he had laid eyes on.

He looked as two guys followed a girl into an alleyway, the girl seemingly unaware of their presence, he merely continued with the crowd. He looked one of the men, and smiled almost as if he had just found a chocolate as child.

" _Oh...you'll do nicely."_


	2. Chapter 2

The blonde was currently dining, if _dining_ was a looser term. Two men laid on the ground, their faces in a mangle between torn flesh, and fear. Though a teen, the unnatural monster that stood before the girl was slowly taking a drink of a pale blue energy from the men.

The pale blue energy originated from the men's hearts that had been dug out of their chest by his claws, almost so casually.

the woman had barely known what happened. One minute she was grabbed, pushed against a wall, the next. Men threatening he if she dared attempt a scream, and then the the sound of something tearing through flesh.

That's when she looked at him, and saw the monster in front of her eyes. She fell to the ground, knees buckling, her eyes watering in fear. The being in front just kept drinking from the blue energy, which had slowly start to dissipate.

"P-please, no..." The woman backed in horror, her voice trembled in fear, she watched as the pale energy from the men stopped.

The blonde creature turned to her, he had two tails waiving about, with his red eyes glowing in the darkness of the alleyway. If the devil was truly walking among men, then here stood he, the devil himself. Red eyes, strange tails, and seemingly a ability to take someones' soul away.

"I...I, please, I...I don't. I don't want...want to...die." She sobbed as the being approached her, only to feel an ice cold hand on hers'.

She looked up, the the red eyes of the being had slowly formed a rounded pupil instead of a the slitted one seen before. His tails receded, forming a black mist that slowly floated away in the air, and his face was just mere foot from her own.

"You are safe no harm to innocent, only guilty." He simply stated as he slowly pulled her up, dusting her clothing as best he could.

The woman nodded, her brown eyes having a lifeless feature to them now, she walked as if dazed. Her steps echoed in the alley, the boy had manipulated her mind through his eyes. A trick he learned during his travels in a civilly oppressed China.

It helped to make some people forget you, and some, enemies of others.

Slowly he walked towards the wall of the alley, and placed his foot on it. By some form of magic he began to walk up the wall, strolling along as if he was taking a Sunday walk to church. He felt some run down his cheek, and wiped it off.

It was some blood from the men's hearts, and smirked as he slowly licked it off his fingers. The blood of monsters were always such a delight, and tonight he was going to feast. It has been forty three days since he has eaten, traveling on an oil tanker made him take the stealthy approach.

"Okay Naruto...that's two souls down. Hmm, still felt so empty. Seriously, why can't there be any Oni around here? I'll settle with a Kappa at this point, fucking turtle bird freaks. Their souls always taste sour, bleh!" The teen spoke while saying his name, and looked at the full moon, it was hunting season.

He sniffed the air, smelling the blood in the air, and smiled as his eyes became slitted.

* * *

A man with glowing blue eyes was running as he screamed, he had longer than average canines, and had the speed faster than any normal human. He was dashing across the roofs of the building, and jumping over them, easily clearing them.

" _Fuck, fuck, fuck! What was that thing, is he a vampire like me?! He easily killed Marcus, what the fuck, oh God...I think, I think..."_ He closed his eyes, only to feel something snatch him by his waist.

He screamed as he was slammed into the ground, right above his was was black claws belonging to Naruto. The self pointed vampire screamed out as his head got sliced off, and felt phantom pain as his heart was ripped from his body.

Naruto licked his lips, taking a huge bite out of the heart, he swallowed the piece in his mouth. Raising his head back in satisfaction, and allowed the blood to trail down his lips. Eating the hearts of the victims he killed always was the faster way to get the soul, but he never liked to eat human hearts.

It wasn't due to some moral problem, it more or less the taste, which was stale. Almost as if one was eating week old bread that stayed in the sun, he didn't know why it tasted way, but this vampire tasted like a sweet chocolate treat.

He took two more bites, almost eating it too fast, and began to lick the blood off his fingers.

In truth, Naruto was sort of a vampire himself, but he wasn't. Technically he wasn't really one either. If anything, he was a half breed, a mortal mixed with monster.

He didn't need the blood, but the blood still provided extra energy, he just needed the souls to survive, and was enjoying the feast. Sucking on his fingers, he let them go with a audible pop, and slowly allowed some blood to trail off his tongue in the moonlight.

" _Mm, tasty, so this is an English vampire, almost like a chocolate danish. Hmm...not like the absolute delight that was Germany, or Japan. Then again, pure evil tasted the best."_ He pondered as he licked his fingers, almost like getting sauce of them.

* * *

Two men began unloading on a shadowed figure, he moved about faster than their eyes could keep track off. One of the men, a older teenager, was cursing.

"Fuck man, I knew this was a bad idea, breaking into this woman's house! Come on man, bail, bail!" The teen ordered as his blonde hair flowed from his attempt run.

He got stopped when he ran into the waiting knife of a blonde demon standing in front of him. The younger teen, one looking very similar screamed as he saw the older slump over dead. Slowly, he watched as the knife was retracted, and it's blood licked off the blade.

The other teen tried to run, only to feel the knife get thrown into his throat, he fell to the ground. Unfortunately still alive, and hearing the demon stepping closer to him. He tried to crawl away, only to have a knife sail into his right hand, holding him in place.

"I don't know what's more pathetic, the fact you try to rape a woman's teenage daughter roughly around your age...or her? She fought you off great too, locking herself in a room with her lovely girl. Unfortunately for you my friend, end of the line." Naruto said as he grabbed the brown haired teen by his hair, raising his neck up.

"Gaah, plahh, naaa, naaa!" He gurgled as he begged, trying to scream as the blood flowed down his lungs.

Naruto ended his life with one swift motion. He merely pressed his foot on the back of the teen's neck, slowly putting more and more pressure behind it. Until finally, and very loudly, a snap was heard. The blonde demon smiled at his work, and crashed his hand into the older looking teen's chest.

Pulling out his heart, along with others' as he walked towards the door, that's when he stopped. Deciding to write a note in blood, and it simply read one thing.

 **S.O.R.R.Y.**

* * *

A final stop came to the countryside, Naruto was currently walking towards three abnormally fast humans. He smelled them, they were covered in blood, a nearby camp had been slaughtered. So, he guessed one thing, vampires.

"Fuck off man, Michael, what the hell is he?!" One of the fledgings screamed out in question as he held his gun up, showing that he was ready to pull the trigger.

"Dunno Donny, my God, this bastard killed Micky. We were supposed to be immortal, the fucking shit!" The one known as Michael screamed, he too had a gun.

"Fucking shit Donny, what now, James you got any ideas?!" Do have any a female vampire fledgling screamed.

"No...I don't have any, save one." He held his gun as well. "Bust a cap in this motherfucker!"

Naruto chuckled as the first bullets flew from their guns, he just swiftly sidestepped the bullets. Dancing around them, like they weren't anything fast, and simply smirked as he licked his bloody hand.

"Kristin, what are you doing!" James shouted as he saw his vampire sister charging towards the blonde demon.

"I'm going to kill this motherfucker, give me you blood!" She screamed as she lunged at him teeth first, all of them looking like sharp canines.

Naruto merely caught her by the throat, slamming her into the ground, and promptly snapping her neck with his foot. She was still alive, probably due to her nature as a vampire, but that soon ended when Naruto sliced her head off.

"Come on...you're vampires, please tell me you are joking...because I was expecting such a fun time tonight before I dined." Naruto mocked, he walked on as more bullets came at him, simply sidestepping them.

"Die fucker!" James yelled as he unloaded magazine after magazine as fast as he could.

The other two vamps simply back stepped away when Naruto dashed towards James. James' vampire sight couldn't keep up with the blonde demon, and soon he felt something pierce his chest.

Looking down, he saw blood run down his chest, and looked as Naruto began to tug. Slowly breaking James' ribs as he pulled something out, James' last sight was Naruto pulling out his beating heart.

The other vampires screamed as they watched their friends die in less than five minutes, the blonde demon took a bite out of James' heart, licking the inside of it's blood as he walked towards them.

"Please stop screaming, I'm getting a sugar headache, that guy was diabetic before turning you know." Naruto spoke in a mockingly, he slowly finished the heart, and got an idea.

He back peddled towards James' body, grabbing the gun, and looked at it.

"Oh, expensive, a nineteen-eleven with custom engraving. Extended magazines too, hmm, wanna play a game with me?" Naruto inquired as he loaded the gun, chambering the round, and pointed it at the two vampires.

"Fuck you!" Michael shouted as he tried to run away, pushing his friend Donny down in the process, and Naruto just smirked.

"Oh...no, sorry, I don't like vamp cock..or pussy for that matter. Good guess though, but in the immortal words of my favorite cartoon character. Dodge!" Naruto screamed as he fired the rounds in a rapid pace, Michael got about one hundred yards away, dashing as fast as possible.

One bullet ripped through the back of his head, coming out his left eye, and another ripped through the backside of his groin. Several more followed through various parts of his body, exploding his heart, and severing his spine.

"Man...I was hoping he was faster. Hey, quick question, why are you all so weak...aren't typical vampires hard to kill?" Naruto inquired mockingly as he advanced towards Donny, the vampire fledgling picked up a nearby gun.

The man screamed as he thrusted the gun into Naruto's abdomen, squeezing the trigger until the gun started to click empty, he was breathing hard as he looked at the slump body of the demon attacked his friends.

"No so tough now...freak?" He recoiled in horror as Naruto grabbed his hand, he saw two very bright red eyes open.

Donny tried to struggle, he continue to try pulling his hand away from the demons' grasps. He managed to only get away after a sickening crunch was heard, followed by the sound of tearing flesh. The vampire screamed as his hand was slowly torn off, it had started to regrow, but very slowly.

"Hmm, freak you say? I don't kill people at random, vamp. As for freak, well, are you speaking of me of yourself?" Naruto asked casually, the bullet holes in his stomach already beginning to heal.

"Wh-wha-what are you?!" Donny demanded as he retreated, crawling backwards by pushing back with his legs.

"I'm known by many names vampire. Some call me Nara Akuma, a little faction know me as The one who merely steals hearts, and some call me Inari. What you can call me, freak was it? I like that name, The Freaky Fox? Sounds kinky for a pick up line right?" Donny screamed as he threw a stone at Naruto, only to watch in horror as he caught it.

"Why, aren't you after humans as well, their blood is good! I mean, how else are we supposed to be immortal?! You act like your some sort of divine asshole from a church!" Donny berated as he tried to get up.

Naruto sighed, throwing the same rock at Donny, shattering his entire leg when it impacted. Donny fell to the ground screaming in utter agony, and watched as Naruto advanced towards him. The blonde demon just smirked, taking off his black glove.

Under the black glove was a demonic looking hand, with long black claws, and a tattoo that seemed to stretch up his arm. Donny watched as Naruto snapped his fingers, and a ghostly red flame emerged from the hand.

"Oh, why am I not after humans? Simple, their souls don't value much to me, I mean I don't have to eat souls...but, they're the biggest pick me up out there. Plus, demonic souls, like yours." Naruto licked his lips. "So fucking delicious."

"Please...please don't, I don't want to die!" Donny screamed as he hobbled up.

He started to leap, bounding into a tree, thinking he could escape from the blonde demon.

Naruto just sighed, disappearing in a blur of speed. He was right below Donny in no time, just following him by back-peddling rapidly. He his right arm crossed over his chest, his left hand was overshadowed by the ghostly red flame.

Donny looked down to see the blonde demon casually following him, the demon just smiled viciously at the man, showing him all of his teeth.

"There is no running Donny boy, I'm going to roast you alive fucker, by the way I hope you don't mind being dipped in sauce!" Naruto kept mocking him. "I personally prefer buffalo, but I think your friends will do just nicely!"

"No! Leave me alone, leave me alone! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I should have never accepted that fucking deal! Please, don't, please don't kill me!" Donny screamed as he cried blood. "I'll go away, they'll never see me agai-ahh!"

Naruto leaped up, catching Donny by the throat with his right hand, he twirled both of their bodies in the air. Naruto was on top of Donny as they plummeted to the ground, the blonde slamming the vampire down hard into the ground.

Donny screamed out in pain, only to have Naruto's right hand cover his mouth.

"Shh, shh, it's okay. It's all okay Donny boy, you see, I'll give you what you want. Go on, take a nipple, bite me!" Naruto demanded.

Donny bit hard into Naruto's hand, he sucked in as much blood as he could, but then he stopped. He felt the blood begin to burn him on the inside, Naruto looked at him, his face slowly have black veins appear on it.

"Ah, w-wha-aaahh, are...you!" Donny finally managed to scream.

"I'm the motherfucking reaper." Naruto slammed his left hand into the vampires' open mouth.

Donny screamed as the red flames began to burn him from the inside out, he roared out in pain as his bones began to burn as well. Naruto simply closed his mouth forcibly with a nearby stick, slamming it into his mouth and into his cranium like a screw.

Naruto heard the muffle screams of Donny as he slowly began to burn to ash, ever so slowly. The blonde demon looked at him with a tinge of pity, however he only sniffed the air, licking his lips.

"Mmm, thanks for the cookout." Naruto slammed his hand into Donny, ripping out his heart.

"I've been starving for a while now..." Naruto murmured.

* * *

"Walter..." A man spoke as his red eyes opened.

He wore a charcoal suit, long leather riding boots, A very fine cravat, and it was covered by a full size, very large red overcoat. He hummed slightly as he awoke even more, yawning as his eyes gazed at his old friend, and butler to where he resided.

"Hmm? A unformed butler answered with a hum.

"I'm going for a ...enthusiastic walk, I'll be back shortly." The man said as he got up, grabbing his red fedora, along with heavily tinted orange sunglasses.

"Shall I inform Sir Integra that you are leaving?" Walter inquired.

"If you must." Replied the man as he stepped towards the door.

"Very well, have a good walk Alurcard." The man dressed in a Victorian style get up just turned, smiling while baring his teeth.

"No...not a good walk, it's going to be killer." Alucard stated as he chuckled slightly.


	3. Chapter 3

Alucard wasn't one for much putting much stock into anything, in fact, he banked mostly on three things. One, all things facing him were more than likely going to die. Two, he'd make their wills break if anything. Finally, and foremost, he wasn't easy to impress.

Alucard, having been alive for a good half a millennia, was rightfully hard to impress.

He wasn't impressed with the first aircraft until it reached it's grand designs in World War Two. The tank was just a poor excuse of a mobile artillery, and the nuclear bomb was mankind's ultimate hubris.

In all honesty he didn't really feel impressed when they blew Hiroshima up, and not more so with Nagasaki. In all honesty, he felt pity, and it wasn't exactly for the purpose it was used. Instead, he felt pity for the little children that had no idea of war, and their light snuffed away just too soon.

He had a great respect for The Japanese, while holding the same regard to The United States. Both sides, either way you looked at it, fought for what they believed in. Some fighting with everything, even missing very vital things to fight back with, and pressed onward.

Alucards' hatred of a nuclear bomb wasn't that it was a weapon of mass destruction, he himself was such a weapon, but rather it's way of killing without choice. An infant wouldn't know what evil was, and Alucard would be the firs to admit evil isn't even born, it's made.

He himself as an example, he loved his kingdom, his father. Then one day, his father gave him to The Turks. There, he was molded, and battered down to a human monster. Fighting battle, after battle, and after battle.

When he finally got away, he tried to rally his kingdom against The Turkish Empire, but in his own way. Blood for blood, and he believed if he did so many of these deeds then God himself would intervene.

Imagine his shock when he, essentially, stood alone against an army of Turks.

* * *

Now, he stood at a campsite, not really far away from a nearby countryside town. He looked at the five bodies of vampires, the obvious signs of their struggling. Gun casings lined the trails, the street, and really all the blood either came from them, or the campers they had killed.

" _Someone's been busy here, recently..."_ Alucard chuckled. _"Not half bad work either."_

The elder vampire looked at the fledglings, shaking his head, he regarded them in a manner. Any vampire using a gun as their only means of offense, and by extension defense, was just an overpowered human with a taste for blood.

Not really noteworthy, however, Alucard doubted that a normal human being could take on five fledglings armed with guns. So, his thoughts digressed to the supernatural, and magical. Vatican soldiers were often trained to combat vamps, but in a way these were slaughtered went against them.

Being, their hearts were missing, and not jammed into the fucking ground like a flagpole mound.

The man sniffed the air, smelling heavy concentrations of black powder, possibly from left gunfire residue that hanged tight into the nightly cold air. Scuffing, he just walked over to their bodies, and looked at how they were placed.

All of them were laid next to each other, one was burnt to a rotten corpse, while the others had the udder shock written all over their face. He noticed one of them had bullet holes across his entire body, destroying the heart, and instead of it being removed.

He noticed the human corpses nearby, all of them were laid in bed of leafs. The strangest thing was they weren't laying random from slaughter, but placed. Their hands over their hearts, and some of the mutilated campers had a blanket over their mutilations.

Dignity kept, even in death, and a rather curious showing of respect from blood thirsty fledglings. If they were the ones that did this, and not what killed them later, which highly doubted.

His senses then picked on something, he looked up into the tree overlooking the human bodies. He saw a tailed shadowed figure with red glowing eyes, and smiled as the figure dropped to the ground. Nimbly avoiding the human bodies, and seemed to move with a sense of grace.

"So...whom am I congratulating on a show strength, not many can take on five fledgling idiotic vampires, and alone at that. So, tell me, what's your name?" Alucard inquired as the shadowed figures' appearance became known.

"None of your business vampire, unless these are yours, then I'll just be taking you heart along with theirs. However, regretfully, I'm not so hungry right now." The blonde said as he emerged from the shadow, he had a distinct fox like appearance about him.

"Oh come now, just trying to be friendly, as for that pile of trash over there...not mine. They'd kill you if they were." Alucard spoke nonchalantly, he just walked towards the blonde.

The blonde, Alucard, and the air between them all stood still. Alucard looked at the teenager in front of him, and noticed with his senses that he had an unusual amount of souls inside of his bodies.

"Funny, you call me vampire as if it was a bad thing, but you yourself feel like one." Alucard commented as he observed the boy further. "Yet I don't think we have tails."

The blonde relented, chuckling slightly as he knelt down grabbing a black glove.

"I'm sort of a hunter of sorts, but judging you, your sizing me up. Am I truly worth the fight, did I kill the humans, or the vampires. All sorts of things, from my stance, to my speech now. Am I not correct?" The blonde inquired as he casually put his hands behind the back of his head, relaxing a slight bit.

"I get the distinct impression you're doing the same exact thing, not like rookie, but a veteran of sorts. You seem wise, for what, a teenage...whatever you would be." The blonde snorted slightly.

"I'm Kitsune, Hulijing, The Akuma Nara. You can take your pick if you wish, but to be frank, I'm Uzumaki Naruto." Alucard narrowed his eyes for a moment.

"You remind me of something I saw in the east many years back, tell me, did you at one time have red hair?" Naruto just shrugged.

"Don't know, depends, I long forgotten what I looked like as a kid. My childhood ended about, I don't know, seventy years ago?" Naruto inquired to himself. "Yeah I think seventy, when I took a werewolves' head."

"Oh-oh-oh, you killed a werewolf, that's a mighty feat there my boy. Especially at a young age, then again, are you just full of shit?" Alucard replied as he observed the boy even more.

"Don't know, am I? Well, honestly, there is really only one way to find out...isn't there?" Naruto's eyes slitted as he jumped backwards, and landed twenty feet away from Alucard.

Alucard responded by jumping backwards as well, but pulling a rather large pistol. He took aim at Naruto, and began to fire at him. Naruto narrowed his eyes at the gun, seeing the unusually large bullets fly at him.

The blonde noted their speed, they were slightly faster than normal bullets, and seemed to come from something much more shiny than lead. So, quickly, he grabbed his katana's scabbard. Unfurling the knot faster than they eye could track, he dodged the first bullet, while blocking the next with the scabbard.

He reached down, tearing off a piece of the holy inscriptions off the blade, and let it fall to the ground. The paper turned to a dark blue energy, which formed a the same color chain where it had been previously.

"Masamune Sword Level Seven release." Naruto said aloud as he slightly unsheathed the blade.

Alucard was impressed when the boy then started to swing the scabbard fused sword like an actual blade, cutting away at his bullets as he fired them. He noted how graceful he seemed to be, like it was the only thing he knew, and something about him just screamed out.

" _Is it the blue eyes, no many people have blue eyes. The red tail, Kitsune, the ball of fire heading towards me...wait a minute!"_ Alucards'train of thought snapped, eyes slightly widened as he jumped backwards, barely dodging a ball of fire projected from the boys' mouth.

"I'm getting horrible with my aim, that was meant for you, not the ground where the vamps were. Fucker." Naruto joked as he charged right at Alucard.

Alucard watched as Naruto neared him, spinning out of the way as Naruto removed his black glove, and began to slash at him. Alucard returned in kind, both forming huge cuts along their faces, and finally after both grabbed each others' arms they just growled at each other.

"So...fucker your name?!" Naruto growled. "Cause it's rude to ask while not giving yours!"

"Hey, I'm not the one spitting fire. You can call me daddy by the way, because I'm gonna kick that ass." Alucard mocked as he ripped one of Naruto's arms off, and kicked the teen hard in the stomach.

Likewise however, Alucard then noticed that his right arm, the one holding his gun had been taken as well.

They both retreated from each other, both holding their separate arms. Naruto looked at the stump that was his right elbow, and saw his sword laying in hand of the arm that had been ripped from his body. Likewise, Alucard looked at his gun, and looked at Naruto.

"Trade off?" Alucard suggested.

Naruto nodded, throwing Alucards' arm back at him, while Alucard did the same. They both just crushed their respective arm, and grabbed their weapons with the opposite hand. Alucards' arm was already nearing it's full restoration, while Naruto's was beginning to grow the bone structure.

They both laughed as each attacked, Alucard firing more rounds at Naruto, who just weaved through them while forming fire around his sword's scabbard. Alucard noticed that Naruto's decapitated arm had turned into a red swirl of bubbly energy, and headed back for the bone structure of his healing arm.

The skin around the arm that Naruto was healing was formed rather quickly afterwards, and one of Casull's bullets finally met their mark on the same arm, it only seemed to blow a hole into it rather than remove it easily.

Alucard was laughing like a maniac as he, and Naruto charged at each other.

"Yes, show me a good time!" Alucard shouted. "Fight with everything!"

"Oh really...then allow me to release this. Masamune Sword Level Six Release: Crescent Swallow Fire Twirl!" Naruto screamed as he jumped into air while beginning to twirl his body on the side.

Alucard watched as bird like flames were slashed from the sword, all with the crimson fire that had been on his hand, and he responded by back peddling while shooting the flaming birds. Alucard was laughing like a maniac all the time.

Naruto landed on the ground, blocking some of Casull's bullets while spinning on one foot. He slashed his blade each time he faced Alucard, and finally came to a stop. Alucard fired off one more round out of Casull's barrel, only to watch Naruto slash it into the air.

"This fucking fun!" Alucard. "My walk is turning from killer to just mayhem!"

"Glad that your now at full mast fuck face, but guess what, you should know two things. One, I'm not even trying to run, and two I'm only getting started!" Naruto exclaimed as he ripped a third piece of paper off. "Masamune Blade Level Five release: Grand Sage Palm Thrust!"

Alucard was hit by a palm made of light blue energy from the wind, watching as chains formed around Naruto's hands, strangely as if to bind them from transforming. Which was becoming apparent when claws began to form on his right hand.

Naruto watched as Alucard was slammed through a couple of trees, and just slightly grunted in pain as his hands pulsed with a dark energy. He took a deep breath, slowly calming his energy, and looked to see Alucard casually walking back.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha. I haven't had this much fun since World War Two kid. You're amazingly talented, for a Were-like creature. Magic is the stable of your offensive capability, though your main defense is that speed of yours! I commend you, you're no slouch!" Alucard clapped his hands as he walked towards Naruto, while switching Casull to his right hand.

"Oh, you're not dead yet, fuck me running. Usually the palm crushes a vampire's heart no problem, you're just full surprises." Naruto exclaimed as he looked at his sword, and then smiled.

"Tell me, where are you from?" Alucard inquired as he got ready.

"Beat me first asshole!" Naruto screamed as a fourth paper fell from the blade. "Level Four Release: Grand Fire Flow Dance!"

Naruto rushed as crimson flames formed behind him, all the while, after images appeared. Alucard smiled manically as he held up his own seal. He bared his entire teeth, his orange glasses falling off revealing glowing red eyes.

"Release Restriction Level Two. Temporary allowance of magical abilities, and familiars. Come, I summon thee Black Dog!" Alucard invoked as the outfit he wore slightly changed.

Alucards' body changed on the right side to a mass of shadow, and darkness. Slowly, a his right arm transformed to that of a dog, and it had two bright red glowing eyes. The dog howled as it took shape, and Alucard just began to chuckle.

Naruto looked at him, still continuing to run full sprint, and got ready to slash Alucard. The Black Dog roared out as it lunged at Naruto, only to get sidestepped, and Alucard screamed in laughter as Naruto slammed the flaming blade into his side.

Alucard began to burn, slowly turning to ash, and blowing in the wind. Naruto collapsed to his knees, breathing hard. Slowly, he sheathed his exposed portion of the katana back into the scabbard, and clicked it.

"Looks like a fox once again eats a bat..." Naruto spoke with heavy breathing.

Naruto slowly got up, only to hear a loud bang, and feel something blast through his stomach. He looked down, seeing a rather large hole. He snapped his head around to see Alucard standing behind him, gun at his back.

"Wh-what?!" Naruto went to kick him, but he ended getting shot a second time in the stomach.

"Ah, ah, ah. Bad doggy." Alucard mocked as kicked Naruto in the back. "Do you yield?"

"Go fuck yourself..." Naruto mumbled as he wiped blood from his mouth, the holes in his stomach leaking the crimson fluid onto the ground.

"Oh, come now, even now? Aren't you wondering how I survived you ultimate attack, you're sad that your about to die?" Alucard inquired as he knelt down.

Naruto responded by crashing the back of his head into Alucards' face, making the vampire stumble back a moment, caught off guard. Naruto rolled forwards, grabbing his katana. Already unsheathing it back to where it was only to have a pulse of pain hit him.

He dropped the blade, coughing up some blood, and feeling dizzy.

"Oh...what's in those bullets?" Naruto mumbled out unknowingly.

"That would be silver, in fact, a lot of it. You're probably feeling the first full effects of silver poisoning. Hmm, I wonder how painful it is, does your stomach burn?" Alucard mocked as he kicked Naruto's face.

"Fuck you..." Naruto replied while drawing to reach for his blade.

Alucard just stepped on it, and held it down with his left boot. He smiled evilly at Naruto, who was on the verge of passing out. Naruto looked at the vampire defiantly, before cackling a little.

"Aren't you begging me not to kill you, why are you laughing?" Alucard pondered, as usual someone started begging.

"Why would I beg? It would only drive you to do what you want anyway, I'm denying you the satisfaction. So come on, do it, come on." Naruto simply said as he smiled. "Come on pussy!"

"You got mouth brat, I'll give you that. However, for all intensive purposes, I thi-hold on a second." Alucard started to hear a ringing in his coat pocket.

He pulled out a small flip phone, and answered. "Sup ambiguous?"

" _Will you please stop that, I know for the past eight years I haven't exactly developed great. No reason to keep pointing it out Alucard."_ Naruto's ears slightly moved to catch more of the sound.

"Oh come on, I love having pointing stuff out. Like for example the grass is green, and I have a bloody Were-Kin-thing I was trying to make beg for it's life. So could you give me about five more minutes, before I just lob it's head off?" Alurcard asked rather impatiently over the phone.

" _Wait a second, what does he look like?"_ Alucard grumbled, looking at Naruto, who was currently giving him the middle finger.

"Oh, blonde, blue eyes, single red tail. Has a nasty little temper, oh, currently has two holes in his stomach where Casull got a little accurate, why?" Alucard spoke, he looked to see Naruto begin to heal.

" _Well...as much as this is going to piss you off, I'm ordering you to bring him in."_ Alucard just stood there motionless for a moment.

"Why?" Alucard simple asked.

" _Just do it..."_ Naruto heard the phone click, he just felt a little droopy as he dug into his stomach.

"You know, my boss, she's can sometimes be overbearing. I'll say this once, you're very lucky." Alucard said grabbing Naruto by the neck. "So, about where you are from...never got that."

Naruto finally pulled a bullet from his stomach, letting it drop to the ground as his arms slumped. Alucard just looked at him, he then slowly heard the sounds of the snoring. The no life king wasn't outraged, just a little miffed.

The only thing Alucard heard exit Naruto's mouth was a single word.

"Japan..."


	4. Chapter 4

" _Haben sie angekommen?"_

" _Ja Arzt!"_

" _Sehr gute Lanze corperal Anton. die heute angekommen?"_

" _fünf jüdischen Familien , drei Waisen unbekannter herkunft, und ein japanisches Kind."_

" _Ein japanisches Kind?"_

" _Ja Arzt , das Kind ist anders als der Rest . Eine Mutante , wie die, die Sie hier in Polen zu erkunden."_

" _Mutant? Sag mir, was ist es einzigartig ist ?"_

" _Für seine Japanisch, hat er blonde haare , blaue augen. Er scheint ängstlich zu werden , zu recht , Japan verkauften ihn an uns."_

" _Klingt wie die perfekte aryan Kind , sind Sie sicher , dass er Japaner ist , nicht die Deutschen?"_

" _Ja, er spricht nur auf Japanisch."_

 _The lance corperal stopped at the cell he was guiding the doctor to. The blonde man walked into the cell, seeing a boy with blue eyes chained at the wall, and looked at him with a sickening smile. The lance corperal put a hand on the doctors' shoulder._

" _Er wurde in der Basis in der Nara- Region von Japan gefunden . Er tötete zwei unserer Soldaten mit irgendeiner Art von Feuer." The Lance corperal spoke in his German accent._

 _The boy's eyes slowly opened, revealing two ocean like blue eyes, which had dried tear marks on them._

" _Oh nicht traurig Kind aussehen , werde ich jetzt für dich sorgen."_

* * *

"Yameru! Bitte Arzt!" Naruto screamed as he woke up chained to a bed. "Kommen bei Ihnen Deutsch Bastard!"

Narutos' red eyes scanned the room, he skimmed over the interior. There was no articles of any German military group, nor were any cold floor. Instead, he was bounded in a comfortable blood splashed bed, his stomach wound having slowly healed itself.

Not thinking twice the blonde snapped the chain from the wall, and ripped the one off his right hand. He was desperately looking around for his sword as he did this, and when he couldn't find it he ripped the two chains from his legs to get up, and walk.

Quickly thinking, and a little bit of instinct, he sniffed the air.

There he smelt two guards right outside his room, and proceeded to look around for another exit. Finding it in the form of an air duct above his head. He quickly ripped the remaining pieces of chain off of him, and heard the guard shuffling outside the door.

The blonde lassoed the bed with the chain, and pulled it hard, using his superhuman strength to slam the bed against the door. Quickly he ran up the wall, leaping into the air duct, and beginning a fast crawl out of the room, and into a series of paths in the air ducts.

That's when the first bullets ripped into the air ducts, followed by the soldiers alerting whoever over the radio that he escaped. Naruto decided that he would crawl as fast as possible, running like a fox through the air ducts.

He kept running on all fours until he felt air on his palms, his eyes widened as the air duct suddenly took a sudden ninety degree dip. He hollered out as he fell down, slamming his leg into one the openings on the way down.

"Fuck...fuck...fuck!" Naruto yelled as he kept getting bashed into the sides of air duct. "Oh shit!"

Naruto slammed into the bottom, making it break, and spilling him across the floor of a dark room. Shaking off of the pain, he slowly got up. That's when he first heard the clap of a gunshot, and swiftly leaned backwards. Placing his hand on the ground, he flipped backwards, avoiding another bullet.

"Ha-ha-ha, I have to say, you're spry." The red coated vampire from before commented as he sat in his chair. "So how was the nap?"

"Oh fuck off, where the hell am I Count Dickula?!" Naruto yelled in anger as he resets his arm.

"Dickula...hmm, not bad. I actually liked blood sucking prick more, but really what am I expecting from a young idiot anyhow." Alucard commented as he simply brought his hands together over Casull.

"Screw you...you...you! Goddamn it, give me a min-whoa!" Naruto screamed as he barely sidestepped a bullet.

"Oops...I missed." Alucard chuckled as he held the smoking gun up with both hands.

"Okay...you know what I am drawing blank, toothy." Alucard pursed his lips at that, he chuckled a little bit.

"Really?" He inquired to see if Naruto was serious.

"Really." Naruto replied as he rubbed the back of his head, reaching for a strands of his hair.

"Really?!" Alucard shouted as he pointed his gun at Naruto.

"Yeah Dickula, re-ally!" Naruto shouted throwing the strands of hair he got, and clapped his hands together.

Alucards' eyes widened as the hair suddenly shaped into needles, striking him in both his hands, and making him drop Casull. Naruto then took this opportunity to gather flame into his hands, only to find his fire wasn't working.

"What..." Naruto looked at his hands, seeing some sort newer sigil across both.

"Oh...about that, my boss wanted me to bring you in, so I turned off your little party trick." Alucard commented as he playfully plucked the needles from his hands with his teeth.

"I see...so you able to use sealing magic, annoying." Naruto mumbled as he brought his hands to his sides. "Still, I have a back up weapon."

Alucard narrowed his eyes as Naruto bit into his right thumb, spreading it over the original sigil he had on his left arm, plus the one Alucard placed. A smoky cloud erupted from his left hand, and inside of it stood a spear.

The spear wasn't really unique, save how short it was. A usual spear was always longer than the user, but this was slightly shorter than Naruto. Alucard guessed it was about five feet in length. Naruto he guessed was somewhere near five-six, or five-seven.

The blonde twirled the spear around.

Alucard smiled maliciously, firing off three rounds from Casull while he was sitting down, and watched with amusement as the blonde teenage..fox being easily blocked them. He aimed Casull to hit Naruto in the head, only to watch as each round he fired off bounced into the air.

That's when he got surprised, roughly under estimating the being in front of him.

Naruto twirled the spear around, striking the bullets that had been knocked into the air. He watched in his reflexes as they flew at Alucard, like a spread of shotgun shells. Naruto watched as all the bullets, save a few, hit their mark.

Alucard slump down in the chair, a manically smile laced across his lips.

He was about to pop up, surprise Naruto, and knock him back out. The funny thing was, Naruto surprised him once again, and threw his spear with pinpoint accuracy into Alucards' head. The vampire growled in pain, grounding his teeth slightly in rage.

"Bulls eye." Naruto spoke as he called the spear back to his left hand. "Now I'll be leaving."

Naruto dashed towards the stairs, only to get hit by a bullet. He turned around blocking five more shots, enough to allow him to back flip towards the halfway point on the stairs. He continued to dodge the bullets, finally exiting the door.

Alucard just stayed on his throne, his lips pursed.

"Well...hmm, shit, hang on where's that blasted phone."

Two of the guards in the hallway stood right at Alucards' door, they got slammed across the hallway by a pair of feet, knocking them out cold as Naruto landed on their backs. He quickly grabbed a piece of the wall, and slammed onto Alucards' door.

"There's the bugger, boys, light that bitch up!" A guard shouted as two more guards aimed their rifles. "Fire!"

Narutos' eyes widened as his reflexes kicked into overdrive, and he started to move towards the guards. The guards began to open fire, they focused their fire at the blonde, who was sidestepping to each side as fast as possible.

They watched as he even ran across the ceiling at one point. Blocking the bullets with his spear, and landing in between all three of the guards. They turned to hit him with their rifles, only to watch as he ducked low, and swept them with a low round house.

Naruto grabbed their leader while the guard had been in air, and wrapped his forearm around his neck. Not enough to do fatal damage. He began to drag the man with him, and towards the main doors of the large doors.

Naruto let the man go, kicking him in the back hard enough to make him fall to the ground, and bolted towards the door. Blocking several more bullets that were being fired at him, sidestepping all the while.

He was so close to the door, time seemed to slow down. His eyes widened when Alucard emerged from door, a smile spread across his lips.

"And, his name is!" Alucard shouted as he grabbed Naruto by the throat. "Count Dickula!"

Naruto was slammed hard into the main flooring, and groaned in pain as Alucard stepped on the hand held the spear in. He grabbed the spear, and went to break it in half. The blonde smirked as it disappeared in a puff of smoke, and kicked Alucard in the groin.

One of the guards in the room winced slightly, he saw what had happened, and just looked on as Alucard stood there. Mouth wide open, his eyes shrunk down slightly, blaring a menacing red. Naruto smiled, all the while smirking.

"Ow..." Alucard groaned with a very high pitched voice. "Why, why would you kick me in the dick?"

"Instinct..." Naruto replied as looked at Alucard.

"Oh...I see, well. I think we're done here, say hello to hell for me." Alucard pointed his gun at Narutos' head. "Cause I think I owe that to someone there."

Alucard watched as Naruto just stared at the gun. Unafraid, and it wasn't that he was wanting to kill the blonde. Well, part of him did, the one part of him that identified as a male wanted that bastard thrown into the sun. He just didn't get enjoyment out of it, and he couldn't put his finger on it why.

"I don't think sir Integra would take kindly to you splattering the blood of this thing across her carpet." Walter walked into the room.

"Oh hell Walter she still wants him alive? I swear, she's just like her father Arthur." Narutos' eyes widened at the mention of the name.

* * *

" _Hallo sprechen Sie Englisch ?" a young man was holding out his hand to semi naked child._

 _The child had shaggy long blonde hair, bright red eyes glowed in the darkness, he looked at the man with fear. Trying to hide himself with his hands._

" _Sir Arthur, thing thing, it's afraid of us." A young black haired boy in a suite said as he looked at the boy, who looked just slightly younger than himself._

" _I know, kannst du Deutsch sprechen?" The man continued to ask the boy who slowly looked up at him._

" _J-ja." The blonde red eyed child spoke as he shook in fear._

" _Sie sind okay, es ist jetzt vorbei. Komm her, ich habe dich." The man beckoned as he laid his gun to his side._

 _The child slowly got up, revealing a full body sigil across his entire upper torso. The sigil consisted of a circle, almost spiral around his stomach, and words written in Latin across his upper arm._

" _My god..." The young boy exclaimed as he looked at the slashes across the boys' body._

" _So this is what they do with child experiments, wie alt sind sie?" The man asked the boy his age._

" _Ich habe keine ahnung...welches jahr ist es?" The child asked the year, while holding his cold body, a single tail wrapped around him._

" _Das Jahr ist neunzehn vierzig sechs, wie lange bist du schon hier?" The man inquired._

" _sieben Jahre." The blonde replied as he clutched his left hand which was clawed._

" _, please go get the medics, have Anilucarda look at him." The young boy nodded as he looked at other boy with pity._

" _Yes Sir Arthur, it shall be done." Donez said as he ventured to find the medics._

" _I know probably can't understand me, but it's all going to be okay. Understand?" The blonde looked at the man, nodding._

* * *

"Arthur..." Naruto murmured. "Arthur...wait, Donez."

Walter, and Alucards' eyes widened. They looked as the boy mentioned Arthur, and Donez over and over. An empty look in his eyes as he said, before finally looking at Walter.

"Aren't you Donez, the one with the man name Arthur? Where is Arthur, where am I?" Alucard looked at Walter with concern.

"Walter, how does he know your last name?" Alucard inquired .

"I don't know...oh sir Integra." Walter turned to a woman who was walking in a night robe.

She had long dirty blonde hair, wearing eye glasses, and had a cigar in her mouth. She took a drag of it, and sighed as she blew the smoke out of her mouth. She looked at the spectacle in front of her, before looking at the blonde haired boy.

"Alucard, release him, please." Integra ordered as she looked at the blondes' red eyes.

"Fine with me." Alucard said as he got up from Naruto. "I have to say though, he's very unpredictable."

"I can tell, not many can get past you, and to the front door. Losing your edge?" Integra questioned lightheartedly.

"Please, I've lost my edge just as much as Walter keeps classy." Alucard replied, inciting a few snickers from the grounds guards.

"Oh sarcasm, even for a five hundred year old vampire, still unbecoming." Walter spoke as he kept his eye on the boy.

Naruto slowly got up, rubbing his head, and looked at Walter.

"You...I know you, nineteen forty six, do you remember me?" Naruto asked.

"I'm afraid, my dear boy, that has been many moons ago." Walter answered. "How do you know my name, let alone who is this Arthur fellow you kept mumbling?"

"I...I don't know, I met him only three times. Once when he saved me in Poland, another when we met for the first time on better terms, and the last time...I...I can't remember, all I remember is walking away from him." Naruto spoke as he rubbed his head.

"Poland you say, nineteen forty six? That jingles my bell a little, I was with my master at the time Arthur Hellsing, and we were sent in by his father to destroy a Nazi research facility that may have survived. We found hundreds of dead women, men, children. Those that weren't were turn into monsters, and dealt with." Walter told Naruto as he rubbed his chin.

"So, did anyone survive from there?" Integra inquired. "Sounds like your a memory."

"Yes, there was one boy, but he disappeared after your father brought him to France, after that there was no trace. I swear, you, and that boy from then have somethings in common. May I ask, can you remove your shirt?" Walter requested Naruto, the blonde nodded.

He was really in no position to argue.

The blonde slowly lifted up his shirt revealing nothing, just a toned stomach, and Walter looked at him slightly. He had just started to remember the child from Poland, but it would seem this mystery only deepened, and Naruto looked at him.

"Something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I thought, well, there was a child. He looked very similar to you, but, he had a this sigil across his stomach. It was the shape of spiral, almost like a whirlpool." Walter answered as he looked at the on his left hand.

" _Still that one looks the same."_ The elderly butler thought. _"Very curious."_

"Spiral eh?" Naruto said as he thought about it, suddenly he screamed in pain.

The blonde collapsed to his knees, holding his head. He screamed out as blood slowly leaked from his nose, and slowly his screllia turned black as something began to happen inside of his mind. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, passing out.

"Walter!" Integra screamed.

"I'm right on it, Alucard please grab him, we need to take him to the medical area."


End file.
